


Together Tonight

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to talk about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #373 "late"

“McGee!” said Abby, when she opened her apartment door.

“Hey, Abs,” he said, softly. “I know it’s late, but… Can I sleep in your coffin tonight?”

“I— What?”

“Just sleep,” McGee added, quickly. “I just… don’t want to be by myself tonight.”

“Of course you can, Timmy,” said Abby, and hugged him. “Anything you need, you know that. You want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” he said, “but thanks.”

Abby got into the coffin behind him, before McGee could even ask. He fell asleep to her breath on his shoulder, and when he woke up, she was still there.

THE END


End file.
